Network connectivity problems often create issues for users ranging from malfunction of applications (e.g., web browser and email) to complete loss of connectivity. The network connectivity problems may originate from one or more devices within a local area network in a user's home, which may include a modem, a router, and a client device (e.g., cell phone, tablet computer). Alternatively or in addition, the network connectivity problems may come from outside the local area network, such as problems due to internet service providers and online service providers.